supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Starfy
Starfy (''スタフィー Sutafī'' en japonés), previamente conocido como Stafy, es uno de los ayudantes en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, y el protagonista de una serie de juegos con su nombre. Perfil A pesar de tener una forma que se asemeja a una estrella de mar amarilla, Starfy es en realidad el príncipe de un reino ubicado en el cielo. Starfy tiene 7 años de edad y mide unos 36 cm. Tiene una hermana pequeña, Starly, y su mejor amigo es la almeja Moe. Tiene gran cantidad de habilidades para acabar con sus enemigos, como el ataque giratorio, el ataque que usa en la serie Super Smash Bros. al ser convocado. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Archivo:Stafy SSBB.jpg|thumb|Arte oficial de Starfy en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] Starfy aparece por primera vez en la serie Super Smash Bros. como un ayudante. Al ser invocado, realizará su ataque giratorio, en el que gira sobre sí mismo para causar daño a los rivales del invocador. Este ataque no causa mucho daño y tiene poca potencia, además el ataque tiene poco alcance, lo que en suma reduce la utilidad de este ayudante en combate. Starfy es además uno de los pocos ayudantes que puede ser golpeado, y si es golpeado muchas veces o es sacado del escenario, desaparecerá. Curiosamente, en este juego su nombre era "Stafy", no "Starfy". Esto es porque el juego The Legendary Starf, el primer juego de la saga en salir de Japón, fue localizado en junio del año 2009 en Norteamérica y tres meses después en Europa; en conjunto casi un año después de la salida de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, por lo que su nombre actual "Starfy" lo recibió después de que dicho juego fue lanzado. También tiene una aparición como trofeo y en dos pegatinas. Galería Stafy en SSBB.jpg|Stafy en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Starfy :El principe del reino de Tenkai. Es un tanto torpe y despistado, pero cuando tiene algo entre ceja y ceja pone toda la carne en el asador para lograr su meta. Sus dos amigos, la almeja Kyorosuke y la anciana langosta Lobjii, le hechan una mano. Arroja chuletitas cuando se enfunda su traje de cerdo. En Densetsu No Starfy 3, aúna fuerzas con Wario para rescatar tesoros abisales. :*''Densetsu no Stafy'' (Sólo Japón) :*''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' (Sólo Japón) Inglés :Stafy :The prince of the kingdom of Tenkai. He's a bit spacey and clumsy, but when he sets his mind to something, he gives it his all. Stafy gets help from his friends Kyorosuke the clam and the wizened Lobjii-san. Stafy sometimes dons a pig suit and throws pork cutlets. In Densetsu No Stafy 3, Stafy meets Wario and goes with him to steal the treasures of the deep. :*''Densetsu no Stafy'' (Japan Only) :*''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' (Japan Only) Pegatinas En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Starfy fue confirmado por Masahiro Sakurai el día 25 de diciembre de 2013 para aparecer nuevamente como un ayudante en la cuarta entrega de la serie. Su ataque es el mismo que hacía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Starfy también cuenta con un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Starfy :Aunque no lo parezca, el lelo de Starfy es el príncipe de un reino ubicado entre las nubes y el héroe de The Legendary Starfy. Nadie sabe con seguridad si es una estrella celeste o de mar. Libéralo y atacará sin descanso a los rivales con su famoso (y debilucho) ataque giratorio. Pero oye, al menos el chico lo intenta... *'NTSC': NDS: The Legendary Starfy (06/2009) *'PAL': NDS: The Legendary Starfy (09/2009) Inglés :Starfy :Starfy is Pufftop Kingdom's scatterbrained prince and the hero of the Legendary Starfy. He looks like a star, or maybe a starfish - no one knows what he really is. When released, he'll boldly attack enemies with his Star Spin. It's not a very powerful attack, but at least he's trying! :*''NDS: The Legendary Starfy'' (06/2009) Galería Starfy junto a Destello y Pikachu en el Castillo del Dr. Wily SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Starfy junto a Destello y Pikachu. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fue revelado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct especial de la E3 2018 del día 12 de junio de 2018. Posee las mismas habilidades de las entregas anteriores. Origen [[Archivo:Ataque giratorio de Starfy (1) Densetsu no Stafy.png|thumb|Ataque giratorio de Starfy siendo usado en Densetsu no Stafy.]] El ataque que Starfy usa en la serie Super Smash Bros. se llama "ataque giratorio" (Star Spin en inglés). Este es su ataque característico y puede usarlo desde el primer juego de la serie: Densetsu no Stafy, de Game Boy Advance. Lo aprende por el comienzo de la partida y sirve para romper bloques y derrotar enemigos, presionando el botón B varias veces. Debe usarse con cautela, o de lo contrario, Starfy , no se podrá mover por unos segundos y será vulnerable a los ataques de los enemigos. Véase también Categoría:Universo The Legendary Starfy Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate